The Color Challenge!
'The Color Challenge '''is a show created by Timothy Alcid. It is about 10 colors who were told by White to participate in his challenge show and challenge each other for a grand prize at the end. The show was first released on March 22nd, 2014 via TheColorLife, Timothy's official animation channel, with the premiere of ''Having a Ball! Show Mechanics Each Episode typically follows this format, but depending on the episode and it's plot, the format can slightly change. Pre-Show The Preshow is the begining part of a typical episode. It usually introduces the participants with a random thing until either White or Black tells them to go to the Elimination Chamber. Pre-Challenge (Elimination) Main Article: The Art of Elimination The Pre-challenge is the next part after the preshow. It usually takes place in the Voting Chamber, with the host telling who is eliminated and who is safe. See also Elimination Table The Intro plays after this, with changes in the characters in it to reflect the current amount of characters present in the show. The Challenge Post-Challenge Development As Color Dare: WADEO TBfG! Main Article: Color Dare: WADEO! TBfG! Development of the show started on late August 2013 as Color Dare: WADEO! TBfG!. While taking a shower after watching some object shows, Timothy thought of making his own object show. But being a stubborn guy, he decided to change the way object shows works. He thought up of many ideas until finally coming up with a dare contest for his new show. The initial idea for the first episode of the show was that the dare contest was started after both Blue (initially male), Red, and Gray fell in love with Pink but then started to fight for her love, but after that this idea was bad, he changed to the idea that Gray was the one who started the contest after overhearing Red and Blue on what to do today. The release date for this episode was Valentine's Day 2014. As Color Dare: No Dares Allowed! Main Article: Color Dare: No Dares Allowed! As The Color Challenge! Participants The Squares Beaker.png|Beaker (Leader)|link=Beaker Tulip.png|Tulip|link=Tulip NewPill.png|Pill|link=Pill NewStrawberry.png|Strawberry|link=Strawberry Yellow2015.png|Yellow|link=Yellow The Circles Gray2015.png|Gray (Leader)|link=Gray PurpleNew.png|Purple|link=Purple GreenNew.png|Green|link=Green NewHotDog.png|Hot Dog|link=Hot Dog Eliminated Participants PinkNew.png|Pink (29 Votes; Color Blind!)|link=Pink Fuchsia2015.png|Fuchsia (29 Votes; A Quickie on Selfies!)|link=Fuchsia Blue2015.png|Blue (66 Votes; Lakeside Blues!)|link=Blue The Others Cyan2015.png|Cyan|link=Cyan Tan.png|Tanny "Tan" Tweeko|link=Tan Lavender.jpg|Lavender|link=Lavender Episode List Main Article: The Color Challenge! Episode List Trivia Center * The official font used in almost all situations that requires text in the show is Hobo, though it is officially named by Timothy the "Color Dare Font", due to it's extensive use in Color Dare. * Until Relaying on a New Host!, The Color Challenge is animated using frame by frame animation instead of using motion tweens. **Due to this, no movement is seen while the characters talk. * The Color Challenge takes place after the cancelled show, Color Dare: No Dares Allowed! after The Colors and The Objects, former teams of Color Dare seperated to their own shows (Though the show featuring The Objects remains a mystery). *For the first month in it's existence, the show's motto was "Colorize your Life!", inspired by the name of the account of where it was uploaded, TheColorLife. This was changed to "A show in living color", after NBC's old Laramie Peacock logo. *in July 2019, TheColorLife announced that The Color Challenge! was cancelled because he was not interested into continuing the showhttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvvmWHQv5bmmWtIGajVA_vg/community?lb=Ugx_6AojMoiLv1JZ8FZ4AaABCQ References Category:The Color Challenge! Category:Color shows